Trying Something New: Laid up
by TaarnaT
Summary: Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut. Laid up: Emma helps make Killian's hospital fantasies a reality, based on the interrogation scene in 2x12


**Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Once Upon a Time, though I really do think Hook and Emma make a sexy pair. Just sayin'.**

**3**

**Trying Something New: Laid up**

**(Emma helps Killian make the fantasies he had while in the hospital a reality. Basically a smutty take on the interrogation scene in 2x12)**

He didn't want to ask how she'd managed to borrow a hospital gown, but at the moment he wasn't complaining. It wasn't exactly his usual attire, but seeing as how it was standard issue at infirmaries in this realm, he'd allow it. She'd placed simple white cotton sheets over him on the twin bed in the guest room, securing his good arm to the side of the bed with her handcuffs. He was still convinced she had a thing for those.

This all seemed a bit elaborate, but then again it had been one of his biggest fantasies about her. Getting hit by that car certainly wasn't among his best experiences, but the pain medication he'd been given had led to some very _interesting_ dreams, most of which involved Swan and his "other attachment." Broken ribs be damned, he'd awakened hard and hungry for her more times than he could count, his frustration only enhanced by the fact that she'd bound his only good hand to the bed, making any attempt at relieving the pressure in his groin impossible. It had been downright cruel, and he was finally going to have her make it up to him.

Emma couldn't say she was completely surprised when he'd admitted to fantasizing about her in the hospital. He'd been throwing innuendoes at her despite being in excruciating pain, and she'd heard him moaning pleasurably more than once in his morphine-induced sleep. She remembered thinking that he had no right to look so goddamn sexy, especially after shooting a woman and getting hit by a car. She entered the bedroom, and sat on the bed, wearing her black coat just like she'd had on that night. "Where's Cora?"

He smiled, remembering the majority of the conversation. "What?" He tested the cuffs, finding them to be just as restrictive this time around. "Again? You're really into this, aren't you?" He purred, winking because he knew the truth of that statement nowadays. He tried to sit up a bit, but decided to pretend he was still in pain. He'd have wanted (and needed) her to do most of the work in this particular situation. "Damn, that hurts."

"Told you - cracked a few ribs. Where's Cora?"

He made a show of checking her out. "You look good, I must say. All 'where's Cora?' in a commanding voice. Chills."

"You have all sorts of sore places I can make you hurt." She moved to dig her hands into his ribs.

"Lass, there are much easier ways to get me to talk." He raised an eyebrow suggestively as he deviated from their little script, but when she glared at him, he resumed his air of nonchalance. "Fine. I have no idea where Cora is. She has her own agenda. Let's talk about something I am interested in… my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?" He was starting to get hard now, the thin sheets tenting as his manhood swelled with arousal. "My ribs may be broken, but… Everything else is still intact."

"Nevermind. I don't have time for this."

She began to get up and move towards the door, stopping when he called out.

"Well, when you've realized you need me and you're willing to trade my assistance, feel free to drop by."

"What kind of trade?"

"Oh, one we'll both enjoy, I assure you," he purred, eyes lowering to his cock. He watched her gaze flick town the bed, her gasp echoing quietly when she realized his state. She stared open-mouthed for a moment before looking away quickly. "Oh, you're sick. Take care of your little problem yourself, buddy."

"Darling, _little_ is hardly appropriate, as you can tell. And all I need is for you to remove the shackles. As you may have noticed, I'm something of a hand short."

She looked at the handcuffs, realizing that with his only hand cuffed to the bed, he was actually pretty helpless. "I can't do that. There's no guarantee you won't go after Gold or Belle again."

He thrust his hips up into the sheets, her eyes watching the motion closely. "Please, sweetheart," his tongue flicked out across his lips. "Haven't you heard the phrase _you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours_?"

"It's not your back I'm worried about." She snorted.

"I'd be more convinced if you actually looked me in the eyes, Swan," he chuckled, calling her out on her lingering gaze.

"So, you're saying that I take care of this," she moved quickly, striding to the side of the bed, and wrapped her hand firmly over the sheets, his cock hard under her hand. " "And you'll help me figure out how to deal with Cora? Forgive me if I don't trust you, but our last agreement didn't exactly work out well."

"Lass," he pressed himself into the warmth of her hand, "You take care of that, and I'll help you defeat the witch myself. Besides, if I really wanted to hurt you I could have killed you at the lake- you're not exactly an expert swordsman."

Their eyes locked, lust and challenge meeting in their stares as they read each other. They both wanted it, him more obviously, of course, but there was no denying the attraction that sparked in the air. It was always there.

She sort of liked him like this, tied to the bed and unable to touch her, completely at her mercy. Sure, he was playing a game, trying to manipulate her, but five minutes alone together and he'd be singing a very different tune. She was no naïve virgin, and she was already getting wet herself, just thinking about him. "Ok. Deal." She slipped off her coat and went to lock the door before pulling off her top, exposing a lacy black bra. His mouth dropped open in shock for a moment before he managed to paste his signature smirk back on his face.

"I'm feeling a bit better already."

"Shut up, Hook." She lifted the sheets off of him and pulled up the gown to reveal his swollen cock standing proudly at attention. She was still continuously surprised by how big he was, and she wrapped her soft fingers around him, pumping her fist up and down his length as he thrust up into her hand for more friction. "Mmm, Gods," he purred, his good arm straining against the cuffs. "The things I could do to you if I were let out of these shackles."

"Oh really?" She flirted back, licking her lips as her eyes flicked back down to her hand stroking him. "What if I like you just where you are, _on your back_?

"I'd have to imagine this is far more enjoyable for me than it is for you, love. Not that I'm complaining."

"So this is all you wanted then?" She bent over him, blonde hair falling like a curtain over his thighs, and exhaled, her hot breath ghosting over his sensitive flesh. He groaned loudly, mumbling "minx," and she chuckled. "Oh, you want that? My lips wrapped around your cock?"

He groaned again, hips continuing to thrust up in time with her strokes. "Oh, Gods, yes."

She peeled off her pants and boots, giving him a view of her lacy black thong and climbing gently onto the bed, then licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, looking up at him through her thick lashes. She laved her tongue around the head as he moaned inarticulate gibberish that sounded more like a string of muttered curses than actual words, finally taking him into her mouth slowly, slipping him past her lips inch by inch until her nose brushed the soft curls at the base. "Bloody hell," he moaned, really, _really_ wishing she'd have made this fantasy a reality back when he was actually injured. How different things might have been. His daydream was brought back to the present as she began to suck his cock, slowly allowing him to slip in and out her mouth, humming her enjoyment around him. She reached down, moving her soaked panties to the side, and began to touch herself, pulling another appreciative groan from his throat as he watched her.

"You should let me help you, darling." He urged.

She paused her activities for a moment. "I'm _not_ taking the cuffs off. Nice try though."

"I never said I had to use my hand, love," he responded, voice low and rough and undeniably sexy. He licked his lips again, making a show of it for her, and this time she was the one who groaned. It wasn't often a man just up and offered to go down on her. She slipped her panties over her hips, then moved to straddle his face, facing the foot of the bed so she could continue her efforts as well. He used his (currently hookless) arm to bring her to his mouth, and began to lap at her pussy, slowly and gently at first, as she worked her mouth over his cock. "Oh my god," he heard her whisper around him just before he felt her moan, the vibrations going right through him. He picked up his pace, tongue delving in, then flicking over her clit, while she moaned around his cock, getting faster and sloppier as her thighs began to tremble.

"Mmm, gods, Swan, you're so wet," he growled as he thrust his hips up into her mouth. "I could just slip right in."

She moaned again, trying to focus on sucking his cock but finding the task nearly impossible with his tongue dancing between her folds, over her clit, getting her close embarrassingly quickly. Ever since he'd tied that scarf around her hand on the beanstalk, she'd secretly wondered if he'd be good at this... And god damn him, he was fucking amazing. She'd always been rather proud of her blowjob skills, but his simultaneous efforts were making it really hard to concentrate, even though a cock as big and amazing as his certainly made her want to wrap her lips around it and go for broke.

He pulled her against him even more, sucking hard on her clit as his tongue traced tiny circles onto it, and she whimpered, clearly on the verge of coming. He growled his encouragement, never stopping as he his tongue moved even faster, and she shattered, using her hand to stroke his cock as she cried out. He licked her release from her, tongue buried deep as he pulled her into his face.

"Oh fuck," she whispered. She never would have agreed to this, definitely not more than a quick hand job, but now all she wanted to do was sink down on his cock and ride him hard to satisfy her now overwhelming ache for more, realism be damned. Of course, given that this was supposed to be her fulfilling his fantasy, she doubted he'd complain.

"If you want, love," he chuckled, thrusting gently into her hand. "There's no reason why we can't both enjoy ourselves."

"Seriously, just shut up," she grumbled as she crawled down his body and straddled his hips, facing away from him so she wouldn't have to see him smirk as he entered her. Bracing her hands on his thighs, she rubbed his cock against her entrance, then sank down slowly, moaning loudly as she stretched to accommodate him. "Oh, holy-holy shit. Oooh, fuck." She cursed as she tipped her head back, slightly overwhelmed. She didn't fuck him from this angle often, and she realized belatedly that it might not be the best position to start off in, because he felt fucking HUGE. She could feel his cocky grin searing into her back, even if she couldn't see it.

"Mmmm, I'd ask you to turn around, but I've got a rather nice view at the moment." He pressed his hips up into her, making her gasp and rise off of him slightly.

"Fuck," she hissed. "Goddamn it, Hook. Give me a moment." She heard him chuckle darkly in response.

"I told you that you'd _feel_ it."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning," she snapped, rocking back slightly, experimentally taking all of him back into her, her head hanging limply, her breath shuddering as her body finally adjusted. He rested his left forearm on her hip, steadying her as she slowly began to ride him. "Oh, goddamn you feel good," she moaned.

He pumped his hips slightly in time with her movements, sliding his cock in and out. Her golden hair cascaded down her back, the round curves of her ass rising and lowering as she fucked him. He laid back, remembering that he would have been in excruciating pain if he'd started thrusting into her too forcefully, and letting her take control as she bounced in his lap. "Gods, you're beautiful."

She turned slightly to glance over her shoulder, taking in his dark eyes and flushed cheeks. "Shut up, and stop looking at me like that."

"Like what, love?" he teased, his feigned innocence not convincing her for a second. "Exactly how am I _supposed_ to look at a gorgeous woman when she's riding my cock?"

He allowed himself to thrust his hips up into her a few times, pulling a cry from her lips. She reached behind her back, unsnapping her bra, and he could tell she was running her hands over her breasts, though he couldn't see it. "Gods, lass, turn around. I need to see you."

"I probably shouldn't..."

"Please, love."

She stilled, then glanced over her shoulder at him. It would have been so much more accurate to keep it impersonal, to fuck him and find her release without looking in his eyes, but she could hear the desperation in his voice and since this was supposed to be his fantasy, she was happy to give him what be wanted. Sliding off of him, she swung her legs around and remounted, their mutual groans of pleasure echoing in the room when their bodies joined again. He wrapped his left arm around her back, pulling her down to him as he leaned up slightly to kiss her breasts, nipping at them before pulling a nipple between his lips and sucking hard, cuffed hand struggling for a moment as he tried to touch her. She arched her back, pressing into his mouth, then pushed herself back up and began to ride him hard.

He kept his eyes glued to her as she fucked him, now working her hands over her own body as she moved over him. It was hard and fast and desperate, exactly how he'd imagined it. He felt her getting close, her walls closing in on him as her breathing sped up. Thank the gods, because he didn't think he could hold out much longer with the pace she had set as she drove down on him over and over. "Emma" he growled. "I- I can't touch you, lass. Come for me." She dropped her hand to her clit, pleasure washing over her as she came undone around him, head thrown back in bliss, pulling him over the edge with her, his moans and her cries mingling in the air.

"Bloody hell," he panted, his labored breathing evening out as he came back to earth.

"And here I thought you were done with me." She smirked as she climbed off of him, tucking herself next to him in the small bed once she'd unlocked the handcuffs. "Did I, you know, get it right?"

"Aye, though now I _really_ wish that had happened in the hospital. Would have saved us all a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, cause I totally go around fucking all the guys who commit attempted murder. I'm that kind of sheriff."

"Hmmmm. That would explain Storybrooke's incredibly high crime rate."

She smacked his chest. "Hey! I'm not the one who imagined me basically _rewarding_ you with sex for breaking the law."

He shrugged, weaving his fingers through her hair. "Even in my dreams, I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Of course. I was utterly powerless against your charming advances." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, then you weren't the only one because, love, if it had been _anyone_ _else_, I would have been done. Seems I couldn't resist you either." He rubbed his nose against her and she huffed a little, grumbling something about being "a big softie" and snuggled closer into his side.


End file.
